CHRISTmas with the Mellarks
by MellarkandArt
Summary: Come join Katniss, Peeta, Annie, Jo, Nick and Haymitch as they celebrate baby Willow's first Christmas. Fluffy. R&R. One-shot.


CHRISTmas With The Mellarks

/Finally I finished it! I haven't published anything since I ended my story Catching The Girl On Fire. But this is sorta a followup to my story Thanksgiving with the Mellarks, just alot better! I hope you like it! Please review! I like those better then follows and stuff :)  
Merry CHRISTmas!/

" _Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus lay down His sweet head. The stars in the sky look down where He lay. The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay,_ " I softly sing to my precious baby Willow. Finally, she falls asleep to that song. Willow is now 8 months old. She has the most perfect blue eyes of her father, and brown hair that she got from me. I lay her down in her crib and press a kiss to her forehead. I smooth out her pink blanket with her name on it hanging over the crib.

Peeta "sneaks" up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I let myself fall into his touch and sigh happily.  
"What time is it?" I mumble after awhile.  
"8:00," he replies.  
"Eight? We have to get ready Peeta!" I say, going to the kitchen. Our guests are going to be here at 9:00 PM, just an hour from now.  
"Relax Katniss, it's all taken care of. Turkey and dressing is in the oven and eveything else is ready."  
"Your perfect," I mumble going back into his arms.  
"You are," he says.  
"Nowhere near it," I say.  
"Yeah."  
"No."  
"Yeah."  
"Shut up," I say, pulling away from him. He laughs and goes to the oven to check on the turkey. I fiddle around the house, trying to wipe away each speck of dust. Haymitch is coming, so is Jo from District Four, along with Annie and her son, Finnick. He was named after his father, but we usually call him Nick. He is 14 now. Jo moved to District Four to help Annie with Nick after he was born since Finnick... Was haven't seen Annie, Jo and Nick since last Christmas.

My mother is not coming. I haven't seen her in eight months, when Willow was born and it was a long shot that she came then. She hasn't had much to do with me since Prim died. The only time I've seen her since other then Willow's birth was Peeta and I's wedding 13 years ago. Oh well, Mother and I never had a strong bond and it would just be awkward with her here. It's Willow's first Christmas and I want it to be perfect.

The doorbell rings and I jump. It's not often rung around here. Haymitch is about our only vistor and he just walks in. I get up and go to the door. I open it and find Annie, Nick and Johanna there.  
"Hey guys!" I say, ushering them in.  
"Hey Brainless," Jo says looking me up and down. "You look alot better with that baby on the outside of you."  
I roll my eyes. Closest thing I'll get to a complement from Johanna Mason.  
"Hey Katniss," Annie smiles sweetly. "Where's that baby of yours? She's eight months old I haven't seen her yet!"

I smile. "She's upstairs taking a nap. She'll be up soon," I say. Nick stands there looking uncomfortable with all the "girl talk."  
Peeta comes in from the kitchen as Willow starts to fuss upstairs. I go to the nursery and pick her up. I change her diaperand her outfit into a red and green onesie. I take her downstairs and Annie just about attacks me taking her from my arms. I don't like many people holding my baby, but Annie is one of the few I'm fine with.

"Oh my gosh, she is so adorable!" Annie exclaims. "I remember when Nick was this little. Oh goodness she's such a little angel."  
Jo peeks over Annie's shoulder to look at Willow and I see her eyes brighten for a second but she quickly masks it. "You did pretty good Brainless," she says.  
Haymitch comes in as the timer beeps for the oven. Peeta goes to the kitchen to check on the food. Haymitch comes and takes little Willow from Annie's arms. Haymitch is basiclly Willow's grandfather and Willow likes him alot. She smiles her baby smile at him and Haymitch smiles back.  
He'd never admit it but he loves her more then he has ever loved anything before.

"Dinner's ready!" Peeta says. We go into the kitchen and take our seats. I sit between Peeta and Haymitch with Willow in my lap. She keeps trying to pull the table cloth down and I try to distract her. We have a blessing and dig in.


End file.
